battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Unused or unseen content
Through out the history of Battle for Dream Island, there exists content that was not generally intended to be seen, noticed, or otherwise content that is or was lost to the basic audience. Content here could incude items from the drawings, the show, or other media that is BFDI related. Battle for Dream Island Take the Plunge Leafy's abnormal eyes In the .fla file during the scene where Leafy mistakenly steps on Blocky's foot, Leafy's eyes aren't seen, so her eyes change in a weird manner outside the border as a joke. Team names Originally, the Squishy Cherries were called Murder Trout, and the Squashy Grapes were called the Yelling Beavers. This is of course, a parody of the 2 teams in Total Drama Island's Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass. A Leg Up in the Race An early upload of A Leg Up in the Race contained a scene of Golf Ball, even after she was eliminated 1 episode ago in Lofty. This fatal error resulted in the deletion of the original episode, and a new version was uploaded. It is unknown if anybody has the original upload. Gardening Hero In Gardening Hero, an error caused the rejoin audions and voting screen to not appear in the video. The original cut was deleted, and the new version has the auditons and rejoin screen. Battle for Dream Island Again Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Evil Leafy sneaks up In 1-1.fla when Pencil brings out the Leafy Detector, an outline of Evil Leafy appears behind the trees. It never shows up because the layer that Evil Leafy is on is a Sketch layer, which when exported into a .swf, doesn't appear. Reference picture In1-1.fla, there's a graphic in the library labeled "screenie", which has the first frame from the BFDI intro. This was most likely used as a reference. This is also left in 1-voting.fla. Extra tosser footage In 1-3.fla, there's an extra second of footage of the tosser resting on the grass after sending the eliminated contestants away. Gelatin A drawn picture of Gelatin with no arms can be seen in the object library named as "gel pic" in 1-4.fla. Another unused Gelatin related symbol is "gelatin2", which contains "Gel ATin" written in blue. "No reading ahead" In 1-5.fla when Yellow Face reads the rules, Rule Four is at the bottom and says "No reading ahead", which is the same message for Rule Three when Eraser was reading off the rules. Unused Golf Ball line In 1-screens.fla, Golf Ball's line at the end was originally: but it got cut to: with scribbles over deleted line to symbolize the line wasn't needed. In 1-5.fla, before the scene on Firey nearly slapping Coiny, 2 frames read "1-screens", which is the name of the Flash file with the screens scene. Battle for BFDI Getting Teardrop to Talk Gaty’s unused line There's a cut line in 1-42.fla of Lollipop saying: Shortened Donut line in the 1 - 3.fla his line went from to Lick Your Way to Freedom Leafy's extended line In 2-18.fla, there is a storyboard piece and it has a cut line: It was changed to: Today’s Very Special Episode Stapy's line got cut short In 4-2.fla, when Marker was playing rock paper scissors and got a Four, Stapy was going to say: but it got cut to: Satomi up for voting In the .fla of the voting screen for Death P.A.C.T., there is something off screen that reads "Type I to eliminate SATOMI". "Satomi" is one of the animators for Battle for BFDI, and this joke was offscreen, making it unseen content. Four Goes Too Far Donut's changed line According to Cary reacts to BFB Episode 6, when Donut said: It was originally going to be: as they considered this phrase to be too harshly worded. Unseen Four and X Twinkle: Four's Design When He has the Twinkle Original rocket landing On animator SuperScratchKat's twitter, he posted that the rocket landing was going to land in a funnier way, but got changed during production. The Liar Ball You Don't Want Original Bomby poptoy color Outside of the border of 7-1.fla on the scene where Bomby gets launched in the air from the red popper toy, the original color for the popper toy was orange outside the border before the part played. Shorts Ballers In the files, characters that don't appear in the video have their bodies present. eraser - Copy.png|Copy of Eraser (While Eraser appears on the video, this copy isn't) flower ballers.png|Flower flower-body.png|Flower's body rocky ballers.png|Rocky yellow-face.png|Yellow Face Games This area lists content in the BFDI-related games that was never used. BFDIA 5b Unplayable characters Despite the game allowing Book, Ice Cube, and Match to be playable, some characters are fully coded into the game, but are not playable. They are: * Bubble * Ruby * Pencil * Lego Brick * Waffle * Tune Their special abilities are unknown, since they behave similarly to Book; they could be uncoded. Uncoded levels Levels 1-53 are all coded and fully playable with ease. However, levels 54+ are all consisting of flashing backgrounds with no characters in sight. Progress in these levels is impossible and cannot be done without a download of 5b.swf and levels.txt. Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror Avalibility The game was uploaded to the bfdi.tv website in July of 2010. Since it was intended for use by Andrew Wang, its link was known by few. On January 1st, 2017, the game's existince was confirmed by a tweet on the Jacknjellify Twitter account. It was later found online by Derpyunikitty on October 15th, 2017, and they proceeded to make an edit of the game called Bracelety's Yoyleberry Adventure. Michael Huang later said it was still unreleased, even after acknowledging the edited version of the game.https://mobile.twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/923323012010479616 This confirms that the public was not intended to see the game, as the link was intended to be seen by few. Unused enemies In the files of the game, multiple unused enemy names are present, along with nonexistent coordinates that do not appear on the basic map without editing map.txt. Glue Stick of Frustration 15 12 25 50 100 Pointy Pencil of Doom 20 18 30 80 100 Unlucky Coin of Confusion 10 30 15 100 120 Strange Rectangle of Chaos 30 15 55 150 170 Bob the Wizard 40 30 50 200 500 The Demon 80 50 200 0 0 Robert 90 80 150 1000 1000 Interestingly, these enemies are not present on the final release of The Land of Stuff, which was the base of the hack. The real version of The Land of Stuff can be downloaded here. Comics and drawings This area lists the unused or unseen articles of info in the drawings, conics, and other pre-BFDI content. Total Firey Island In Total Firey Island, there are 18 books in total, however only 9 of the 18 were uploaded to Carykh. Even though books 10-18 are unseen, it is known that Pencil had won the comic series. Total Firey Points Due to them only being seen once, only books 1 and 5 were seen partially. They were demonstrated to show the original storyboard of the first episode of BFDI, Take the Plunge. Books 2, 3 and 4 are unseen, and their existence is unconfirmed. Firey (comic series) Similarly to Total Firey Island and Total Firey Points having unseen books, Firey has a missing book, being number 3. (Book 1 could be considered unseen, but it's exisince is unconfirmed) References Category:Lists Category:Pre BFDI Content